1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a ventilation apparatus, and more particularly, to a ventilation apparatus having an improved ventilation structure, and an electronic system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ventilation apparatus is a device causing air to flow. The ventilation apparatus is classified into a rotary type ventilation apparatus, a linear type ventilation apparatus, and so on according to an operating character, and mainly used in an air conditioning system, an air induction/exhaustion system, or a cooling system.
The rotary type ventilation apparatus includes a motor, such as a domestic electric fan or a cooling fan, and the linear type ventilation apparatus includes a bellows or a fan.
Conventionally, the rotary type ventilation apparatus is inexpensive due to a well-prepared mass production system thereof. However, it has a problem in that a thermal efficiency is low relatively and a noise is high during rotating at high speed.
Also, the linear type ventilation apparatus has problems in that an energy efficiency is low, a structure is complex, and dimensions are large because it comprises a crank and a gear converting a rotary motion into a linear motion.
Recently, a ventilation apparatus using a piezoelectric element has been developed. It is an advantage that a structure thereof is small and light. However, is has a defect that an input voltage should be high, a lifetime is shortened, and production costs are increased.